Aware
by Lord Tubbington
Summary: There was no reason for you to be nervous. You and Karma had had plenty of sleepovers since you were kids. It always started out with Karma rattling on about her aspirations to become popular or how she'd get a mega hot boyfriend and would somehow always end up with the two of you fussing over who got to sleep on the left side of your bed. Tonight was different though. (Reposted)


**A/N: Apparently, something went wrong when I originally posted this so.. fingers crossed this works! Hope y'all enjoy this little drabble. Feel free to review/comment (:**

There was no reason for you to be nervous. You and Karma had had plenty of sleepovers since you were kids. It always started out with Karma rattling on about her aspirations to become popular or how she'd get a mega hot boyfriend and would somehow always end up with the two of you fussing over who got to sleep on the left side of your bed. Tonight was different though.

It had been only a couple of days since the lesbian lie had been created, but this was the first sleepover since then. It was awkward.. at least, for you. You were acutely aware of how close you were sitting next to Karma in front of the tv, how every so often, usually during the commercials, Karma's leg would brush up against yours before she settled back in her seat. And you shivered every time you both happened to reach for a slice of pizza (which happened pretty frequently) and the tips of your fingers would graze along the back of her hand. It was stupid, really. Your thigh always used to touch hers, in fact, you used to sit a hell of a lot closer to her, practically molded to her side. But now, you were too aware. Too aware of Karma's breath hitching at something suspenseful or the breathy laugh that fell from her lips during a comedic scene. You noticed that she had parted her hair differently that day, the flop of her hair giving itself more volume as her usual headband kept it in place. And for the love of all that was holy, you kept noticing her lips twitching, like they couldn't just sit still. Like even now, while the two of you were meant to be engrossed in the movie, Karma's lips were preparing to gush over the hot male lead or what part interested her the least. You wanted to kiss those lips badly.

You shut your eyes, falling back into the back of the sofa with a lot more weight than intended. Karma glanced at you from the corner of her eye, but she went right back to watching the movie. You did your best to do the same, watching the male lead confess his love for the female lead at an obnoxiously loud level while cheesy music blared in the background in time to his shouts. You wondered if Karma would kiss you the way the girl in the movie was kissing the boy or if she'd just roll her eyes and shove you away for acting so ridiculous. You became so engrossed in your own thoughts, imagining every possible scenario where karma would kiss you playfully as a 'thank you' that you hadn't noticed the credits running and a hand rested on your thigh. "H-huh?"

That smirk Karma made so infamous swept across her lips, rolling her eyes. "I said that was a good movie, wasn't it? But apparently, you were too interested in who was playing man #3."

You could feel a blush creeping up, warming the sides of your neck. "I was totally paying attention. She really kissed the heck out of that guy. You know, after he professed his love for her in that weird way girls never find overused and overrated."

Karma's eyebrow had drifted up at some point during your little rant. "O-kayyy then. guess you were paying attention. I'm getting super tired and you know I have to wake up kind of early because I like cramming all of my homework for sunday. Soo see you in bed?"

You nodded, getting up slowly to begin packing up the trash. "Of course, I know that. We're best friends Karma, I don't just forget your procrastination rituals. I just have to throw some of this away and I'll be in my room in sec." You kept your eyes trained on the semi-empty pizza box so you wouldn't watch Karma walk to your room. As you headed to the trash can, trash in hand, you mentally pledged to yourself that you'd act normal and stop looking at Karma like you wanted to pounce her. With a nod of your head, you tossed the trash away, brushed off your hands, and headed into your room.

You leaned up against the door frame, arms folded across your chest with your eyebrow raised. "I don't recall saying the left side of the bed was yours tonight." It was stupid how the two of you fought over which side of the bed you were sleeping on. Then again, the left side had the slightly worn imprint from your body. Karma claimed it was always warmer, but you knew she just preferred to be closest to the door on the really off chance that demons from the closet decided to visit at night.

Karma grinned, snuggling further under your covers. "You didn't, buuut I figured you'd be willing to trade the left side of the bed for being the little spoon tonight."

Damn. She knew you too well. "You win this time." It wasn't your fault that you had a weakness to being held all night. You rolled your eyes as Karma laughed before patting your side of the bed. You turned off the lights and climbed into your bed. It didn't take long for you to settle under the covers, it was the falling asleep part that wasn't happening. Karma's perfume, the one you loved the most, was soaking into the material of your sheets, embedding themselves into the fibers. You knew you'd be able to smell her for weeks.

You sighed, eyes trying to focus on the ceiling, the covers tugged all the way to your chin. There was a slight dip in the bed as your bed mate turned onto her other side, now facing you. You felt a light tap on your shoulder. Not looking away from the ceiling, you break the silence again, "Yeah?"

"…Do you think i'm a bad kisser?"

"What? No… did Liam say you were bad or something?" You really didn't want to bring him up, but you and Liam were the only two people macking on Karma at the moment. "Look, if he said anything, he's a dickhole. You're a fantastic kisser, Karma."

You hear a giggle then feel Karma's hand against your cheek before feeling a short kiss against the cheek closest to her. "Such a flatterer. What would I do without you, Amy?"

"Probably watching 'The Babysitter's Club' for the sixtieth time on Netflix."

A playful slap hit your shoulder. "I take back what I just said! And we both know I've only seen it five times." Silence overcame both of your laughter until Karma scooted a little closer, her chest pressing against your arm and her chin resting on your shoulder. "Thanks."

Your skin was buzzing as if your entire body had fallen asleep, a small smile quirking across your lips. "For what?"

"Just being the bestest friend ever.. and the best girlfriend a girl could have."

You rolled your eyes despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "You know I'd do anything for you. So no need to thank me."

Another shuffle and Karma had her legs mingling with yours, her arm draped across your waist with her nose buried against the side of your neck. "Thanks anyways." Karma lifted herself up just enough to press her lips against your cheek.

You turned your head, smiling at the brush of Karma's lips down her cheek to your lips. You parted your lips, your hand drifting upward so your fingers could curl into Karma's hair, pulling her even closer if that was possible. She tasted faintly of the Hawaiian pizza from earlier but stronger of the raspberry lipgloss she always reapplied before bed. When you finally managed to pull away, you sucked in your bottom lip, embarrassed. "I.. sorry, i didn't mean to do th-"

"I didn't mind. It's fine." Karma licked her lips, smiling, "You're a fantastic kisser, you know that. And we have to be comfortable doing it whenever.. you know, just in case we have to entertain our fans at school."

You smiled at her, the smile not quite reaching your eyes. You were thankful for the darkness. "Right. You're right. Maybe in the morning, we can practice some more. Make sure it doesn't get boring or something."

"Perfect! Well, good night, Amy." Karma gave you another kiss, this one lingering at the corner of your lips before she settled against you once more, her breathing slowing down by the minute as she fell asleep.

But you stayed awake, more aware than you ever were. Aware that Karma could break your heart and make it beat faster within seconds. You closed your eyes, but you couldn't stop yourself. After some span of time, you managed to succumb to sleep but even in your dreams, you were aware of the lingering taste of raspberry lipgloss sticking to your lips.


End file.
